Cautivado
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Nunca se había sentido cautivado por una persona, puede que por un lugar cuya hermosura era casi hipnótica; incluso la primera vez que vio la misteriosa Manzana. En instantes así pudo llegar a estarlo, pero que le sucediese con alguien era completamente diferente.


**Cautivado**

_**Septiembre de 1191 d.C.**_

¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de escribir?

Parpadeó confuso aún con la pluma en la mano mientras a su lado titilaba la llama de una vela cercana. Desde la muerte de Al Mualim se había dedicado a narrar todas sus experiencias en un pequeño diario. Ahí hablaba de la Manzana, sobre lo que debía de ser el camino de los Asesinos, sus dudas del Credo y las costumbres que llevaban en práctica desde hacía cientos de años que ahora se le tornaban inciertas. Pero aparte de todo aquello también se había dedicado de hablar de ella. Aquella inglesa vestida de Templario que había luchado con el mismo valor, o tal vez con más, que cualquier hombre al que se hubiera enfrentado.

Las mujeres nunca habían sido una parte fundamental del su vida, sólo sabía de las institutrices que lo habían criado desde la muerte de su padre o las muchachas que habían servido más para calmar sus instintos que para entablar una relación. La única por la que había sentido algo cercano a los sentimientos amorosos había sido Adha y siempre creyó que estos habían muerto con ella.

Volvió a mirar su diario aún pensando en lo que iba a poner. La palabra en sí ya le provocaba una sensación de desasosiego. _"Cautivar"_ era lo que casi sin pensarlo iba a plasmar en el papel. Nunca se habían sentido cautivado por una persona, puede que por un lugar cuya hermosura era casi hipnótica; incluso la primera vez que vio la misteriosa Manzana. En instantes así pudo llegar a estarlo, pero que le sucediese con alguien era completamente diferente. Pensó mejor la forma de expresarlo y terminó poniendo interesado.

Era cierto que aquella mujer le provocaba curiosidad, en la Orden las asesinas eran escasas y no estaban entrenadas en las mismas artes que los hombres. Sabía que a ellas se las adoctrinaba tanto en venenos como espionaje, además del manejo de pequeñas armas que llevaban escondidas entre sus ropas. Pero aquella templaria luchaba con la espada con la misma habilidad que cualquiera de sus hombres, sin mostrar miedo a la muerte cuando le había puesto su hoja al cuello. Es más, le había parecido que se sentía orgullosa de morir por su causa, como cualquier soldado que se alegra de caer con honor.

El rostro de ella se había quedado plasmado en su mente de tal forma que podía recordarlo a la perfección, sobre todo sus ojos, tan vivos y llenos de determinación, haciendo que durante un segundo olvidara su misión de acabar con Robert de Sablé. Casi sin pretenderlo empezó a esbozar el rostro de aquella templaria, sus facciones no eran tan suaves como la de las mujeres que estaban en el jardín, así que perfiló el mentón otorgándole una expresión seria surcando sus labios.

Dibujar nunca había sido un pasatiempo al que se hubiera dedicado. Durante las clases con Al Mualim hablar con Abbas había sido su máximo entretenimiento. De joven aprender a hablar, leer y escribir en varias lenguas siempre le pareció aburrido, era necesario para interceptar mensajes, aparte de poder espiar a sus enemigos, sin embargo nunca le interesó estudiar por puro placer. Mojó la pluma en la tinta. Esta vez empezó a perfilar sus ojos. Le iba a resultar imposible poder captar ese fuego que vio en ellos, pero a lo mejor si plasmaba el rostro en la hoja dejaría de vagar por su cabeza.

Terminó de dibujar la silueta de la templaria y algunas preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Cómo es que una mujer se encontraba en los Templarios? ¿Qué la había impulsado a servir a Robert de Sablé? ¿Sabría ella más sobre ese Nuevo Mundo del que hablaba el Temple? Estaba muy consciente de que era su enemiga, pues su causa era totalmente opuesta por la que él luchaba, pero aún así…

Movió la cabeza, negando los pensamientos que le hacían sentirse tan confuso y cerró el diario, apartándolo a un lado de la mesa mientras se ponía en pie para apagar la vela que tenía a su lado. Debía de dejar de pensar en aquella mujer a la que seguramente no volvería a ver más.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, deseaba por algún motivo desconocido escuchar nuevamente su voz.

**Fin**

**Bueno, ya que Cautiva está narrado casi enteramente desde el punto de vista de María al menos me gustaría que tengáis una leve idea de cómo creo yo que se siente Altaïr antes de viajar con ella (si os habéis leído La Cruzada Secreta se sabe perfectamente como se siente por medio). Esta es una idea que pensé hace tiempo pero que sólo publiqué en el LJ. Pienso que Altaïr dibujó a María antes de conocerla personalmente, simplemente por el hecho de querer recordarla, por no poder quitárselo de la cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño paréntesis de Altaïr. Nos vemos en el próximo. **


End file.
